Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method capable of improving a voice recognition rate by setting a domain for voice recognition into information relating to specific menus or services.
Background Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In addition, because the functions included with mobile terminals have significantly increased, the user interfaces have also become more sophisticated. For example, user interfaces now include touch screens allowing the user to touch and select a particular item or menu option. The mobile terminals also include very limited voice recognition functions that allow a user to perform rudimentary functions. However, the error rate in determining the meaning the user's voice instruction is too high, and thus users generally do not use the limited voice recognition features on the terminal.